


Мы — не они

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Впервые взглянув в голубые глаза Алека, Феликс не задумываясь принес ему клятву верности и пообещал быть другом на всю жизнь.





	Мы — не они

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к макси "Опасное лето".

Алека Феликс нашел на берегу. Тот сидел на большом валуне и задумчиво вертел что-то в руках.

— Смотри, — произнес Алек, когда Феликс подошел ближе, и протянул на раскрытой ладони пустую раковину.

Феликс осторожно взял ее и кивнул:

— Красивая.

Алек улыбнулся и небрежно отбросил с лица чуть отросшие золотые локоны. После того, как ему исполнилось двадцать, Алек решил отпустить длинные волосы, подражая отцу. Феликс молчал, но короткие ему нравились больше. Может, Алек еще передумает?

— Я с детства умел находить самые красивые раковины, — сказал Алек. — По крайней мере, мне так говорили. Сам я, конечно, не помню.

— Я помню, — отозвался Феликс.

Он действительно помнил, очень отчетливо, и яркое солнце, и набегающие на берег волны, и то, как маленький Алек поднимал и дарил ему раковины. Они до сих пор лежали в комнате Феликса в родительском доме.

— Конечно, ты помнишь, — вздохнул Алек.

Феликсу достался то ли редкий дар, то ли редкостное проклятие: он ничего не забывал. Он помнил себя едва ли не с первых дней. Но когда он попытался рассказать об этом Эве, та оборвала его: «Ты не можешь этого помнить!». Но Феликс прекрасно помнил и свой первый межзвездный перелет, и уходящее в небо здание «Эуфонии», и умирающего человека в черном с серебром мундире, и взгляд разноцветных глаз. И даже то, как они с матерью до этого жили на Феззане.

Феликс рассказал об этом Алеку в то лето, когда они построили дом на дереве. Они лежали там, спрятавшись от всех, и шепотом обсуждали свои секреты — совсем еще детские. Алеку было пять, Феликсу — шесть. Алек говорил о том, что он спит с плюшевым львом, Феликс — что помнит, как его звала мать.

Алек, в отличие от взрослых, поверил сразу.

— У тебя было другое имя?

Феликс покачал головой.

— Не было. Есть. — Он не знал, как объяснить правильно, но попытался. — Просто мама никому его не сказала.

— Значит, — слегка нахмурился Алек, — у тебя два имени, как у меня?

— Да, — обрадовался Феликс. — Только одно тайное, понимаешь?

Алек понимал. Он слушал, подложив ладошку под голову и слегка приоткрыв рот. Совсем малыш, но куда умнее многих взрослых. 

С тех пор наедине Алек стал звать его тем именем, которое Феликсу дала мать — Оскар. Несмотря на то что память у Алека была самая обыкновенная, он никогда не оговаривался при посторонних и никогда не ошибался наедине. Феликс это очень ценил. Теперь его тайное имя принадлежало двум самым важным в его жизни людям: матери и Алеку.

Первую встречу с Алеком Феликс тоже помнил. И то, что он сначала смотрел во все глаза на умирающего кайзера, и только потом, по его настоянию, перевел взгляд на Алека. Алеку тогда было несколько месяцев, но, впервые взглянув в его голубые глаза. Феликс не задумываясь принес ему клятву верности и пообещал быть другом на всю жизнь. Алек стал его наваждением, его якорем, его солнцем. С той самой первой встречи Феликс точно знал, что не сможет жить без Алека, что всегда будет верен ему телом и душой. 

Насколько верен — он и сам до поры не осознавал. Феликсу всегда хотелось быть рядом с Алеком, дотрагиваться до него — это же Алек. Что его желания вышли на новый уровень, он не понимал, пока в один прекрасный день Алек сам не сделал первый шаг. Они, как в детстве, спрятались ото всех, но не в доме на дереве, который стал им безнадежно мал, а в небольшом павильоне, выстроенном чуть поодаль от основного дворца в летней резиденции. Предполагалось, что в этом павильоне Алек сможет побыть один, если ему захочется. Но Алек обычно предпочитал проводить в нем время с Феликсом, как прежде делясь секретами, только те выросли — как и они сами. Но, как и в детстве, они предпочитали валяться на полу, кинув на него несколько пледов. И Алек все так же слушал, подложив под щеку ладошку, разве что рот не раскрывал, смотрел внимательно и серьезно. В тот раз они обсуждали планы на будущее, кажется; вот это Феликс помнил смутно, потому что все заслонило другое. То, как Алек в какой-то момент придвинулся к нему, совсем близко, прошептал: «Подожди... Я хочу...» — и поцеловал. И в этот миг Феликс наконец-то понял, чего именно ему так сильно хотелось, какая нестерпимая жажда жила у него внутри. Алек оплел его руками и ногами, словно утопающий, увлекая с собой под воду. И, словно под водой, нечем было дышать, потому что Алек целовал его настойчиво и нежно, и прекратить этот поцелуй Феликс бы не смог — да и не хотел.

С того дня Алек принадлежал Феликсу.

— Идем, — произнес Феликс, выныривая из пучины воспоминаний. — Тебя ждут к ужину.

Алек скорчил недовольную гримасу — но даже она не портила его совершенное лицо.

— Не хочу ужинать. Почему я должен делать то, чего не хочу, ведь я император?

— Именно поэтому, — парировал Феликс, подавая ему руку.

Алек закатил глаза, но все же принял помощь, встал и, отряхнув брюки, направился к дому. Феликс шел за ним, отставая на полшага. Как и всегда.

После ужина Алек извинился перед матерью и ее гостьей и удалился в свои покои. Феликс последовал за ним спустя несколько минут. Конечно же, у Феликса были свои комнаты во дворце, даже своя спальня и кровать, на которую он не прилег, кажется, ни разу. Немыслимо было спать одному, не держа в объятиях Алека. Благо их покои соединялись потайным ходом: Феликсу было очень любопытно, зачем его заложили, проектируя дворец, и сколько еще таких тайн скрывают его стены.

Феликс вошел без стука, зная, что Алек ждет его, и не обманулся. Алек напрыгнул на него, словно лев, едва не повалив.

— Я скучал, — сказал он совершенно искренне, заглядывая в глаза, отгораживая длинными золотыми волосами от всего мира.

— Я тоже, — ответил Феликс, прежде чем поцеловать его — жадно и настойчиво.

Быть рядом и не сметь прикоснуться было невыносимо. Но оба слишком хорошо понимали, почему не стоит первому лицу Империи демонстрировать свою личную жизнь. Особенно такую.

Конечно, знала охрана и слуги. Те, кто обязан был знать, где проводит ночи гость Его Величества. Но они молчали и практически не считались. Феликс не представлял, в курсе ли Хильда, и не смел спросить Алека. Хотя у императрицы-матери были свои подобные тайны, она могла бы и понять. Но Алек молчал — и Феликс молчал вместе с ним. Весь день он копил в душе нежность и ласку, которые мог излить только за закрытыми дверьми спальни. 

Целуя Алека, Феликс забрался ладонями под рубашку, гладил его живот и спину, не спускаясь ниже, хотя Алек недвусмысленно давал понять, что он не против. Алек в постели всегда был ненасытен и раскован. Слишком раскован. И еще он обожал доводить Феликса до белого каления рассказами о том, какого симпатичного юношу он заметил на этот раз. Это Феликс видел одного лишь Алека и только его, Алек же весьма активно смотрел по сторонам, отмечая и поджарые задницы, и длинные ноги, и смазливые лица. Правда, взглядами все и ограничивалось — Алек тоже хорошо знал, кому он принадлежит.

— Идем же, — Алек потянул Феликса за собой, на роскошную широкую кровать с тяжелым балдахином. Плотная ткань приглушала звуки, отгораживала их от всего мира, и можно было представить, что во всей вселенной нет никого, кроме них двоих. Нет ни званий, ни титулов, ни условностей, только два влюбленных человека, наслаждающиеся друг другом.

Феликс тонул в Алеке, в его запахе, его прикосновениях, его страсти. Алек был бездной, которой Феликс давал себя поглотить, растворяясь без остатка. Не было ничего важнее, чем то, как Алек стонал, подаваясь навстречу и принимая в себя его член. Двигаясь внутри него, Феликс терял голову и то целовал, то кусал, оставляя яркие метки, словно кричавшие: «Мой! Мой! Мой!». Алек потом прятал их за длинными рукавами и высоким воротом и никогда не жаловался. Однажды Феликс застал его рассматривающим эти отметины перед зеркалом — и выражение лица у Алека было такое, что Феликс взял его еще раз, оставив новые метки.

Жаркое марево кружило голову, мир качался в том же ритме, в котором двигался Феликс, и, когда наслаждение почти достигло пика, Алек выгнулся и простонал, запрокинув голову: «О-оскар!». И этого было достаточно, чтобы Феликса швырнуло в оргазм.

После он долго лежал, навалившись на Алека, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Отросшие волосы лезли в лицо, щекотали нос, но Феликсу было глубоко наплевать. Он чувствовал, как Алек тихонько гладит его по влажной спине, и думал, что никогда и никому его не отдаст. Что всегда будет с ним, как верный друг, как верный пес.

Про его отца говорили, что он из тех, кого нужно держать на цепи. Возможно, Феликс был таким же: ему нужна была эта невидимая цепь, приковавшая его к Алеку, только так он чувствовал себя правильно. Только так он мог быть тем, кем родился, а не тем, кем ему пришлось стать: Оскаром фон Ройенталем, а не Феликсом Миттермайером.

— Оскар? — сонно позвал Алек.

— М? — отозвался тот, стараясь не жевать его волосы.

— Ты всегда будешь со мной?

— Да, — подтвердил Феликс. — Пока я тебе нужен.

— Значит, всегда, — удовлетворенно вздохнул Алек и обнял его покрепче.

На следующее утро Феликс проснулся первым и долго лежал, разглядывая Алека. Ночью тот вставал и забыл задернуть полог, так что теперь бесстыдные солнечные лучи гладили его молочно-белую кожу. Алек казался сотканным из света, совершенно нереальным. Феликс осторожно провел пальцем по его плечу, прижался губами к основанию шеи.

— Оскар... — тихонько прошептал Алек, подставляясь под поцелуй.

Чуть сдвинувшись, Феликс повернул его на бок, нашарил под подушкой тюбик смазки, выдавил немного на пальцы и нанес на все еще растянутый с ночи вход. Алек мурлыкнул, двинулся навстречу, но Феликс его удержал. Медленно, очень медленно он вошел, не переставая целовать шею Алека, и замер, давая ему насладиться тем, как растягивает мышцы член. Алек прерывисто выдохнул, попытался было двинуться сам, но Феликс снова не позволил. Ему не хотелось торопиться. 

Было невероятно приятно вот так лежать, ощущая, как сжимается вокруг него Алек, целуя его, поглаживая бархатистую кожу. Но Алек ерзал все настойчивее, и Феликс наконец поддался, начал двигаться — плавно и размеренно, с каждым движением глубже вгоняя член. Так же размеренно он поглаживал член Алека, не давая ускориться. Тихие приглушенные стоны, сбившееся дыхание — и яркий солнечный свет, бьющий в глаза. Таким Феликс запомнит это утро.

Он так и не сбился с ритма до того момента, как Алек кончил, залив его руку спермой. И только тогда Феликс сорвался, сделал несколько резких движений и тоже кончил. Кажется, он при этом укусил Алека в основание шеи, но Алек не возражал.

Они полежали еще немного, а потом Алек сладко потянулся и встал. Он прошелся по комнате, потер лицо, взял лежащую на тумбочке расческу и попытался причесаться. Волосы у него спутались, и он так дергал расческу и шипел от боли, что Феликс не выдержал.

— Иди сюда, я помогу. А то ты так лысым останешься.

— Это будет катастрофа, — рассмеялся Алек. 

Он сел на край кровати и отдал расческу Феликсу.

Феликс не торопился. Он бережно расчесывал кончики, постепенно поднимаясь все выше. Роскошные золотые локоны струились сквозь зубья расчески, ласкали пальцы, словно нежный шелк. В такие моменты Феликс готов был смириться с тем, что Алек решил отращивать волосы. Не удержавшись, он легко поцеловал один из локонов.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится то, что они длинные, — произнес Алек.

Конечно же, он заметил.

— Я думал, — нахмурился в ответ Феликс, — что достаточно хорошо это скрываю.

Алек пожал плечами.

— Смирись, — сказал он шутливо. — Я знаю о тебе все.

«Да», — подумал Феликс, снова прижимаясь губами к его волосам.

После завтрака Хильда неожиданно пригласила Феликса к себе в кабинет. Перестав быть регентом, она не перестала быть императрицей, и на ней по сей день лежало множество забот по управлению Империей, так что и старый кабинет остался в ее владении. Атмосфера в нем царила мрачная и торжественная, и Феликс невольно поежился, переступив порог. В кабинете Алека все был совершенно иначе — светло, легко и просто. Никаких тяжелых штор, никакого стола из темного дерева, никаких портретов на стенах.

Хильда сделала приглашающий жест, и Феликс опустился в кресло для посетителей — глубокое, с высокой спинкой, катастрофически неудобное. 

— Я давно хотела спросить тебя, — начала Хильда, переплетя пальцы, — кому ты предан? Алеку или династии Лоэнграмм?

— Алеку, — без тени сомнения ответил Феликс. 

Начало разговора ему не понравилось.

— Что будет, — продолжала Хильда, — если его интересы пойдут вразрез с интересами династии?

— Например? — Феликс напрягся.

— Например... — Хильда бросила на него быстрый взгляд и отвела глаза. — Ему придется жениться.

Она знает, понял Феликс. Она все знает про него и Алека. 

С усилием разжав кулаки, он ответил как можно спокойнее:

— Я останусь с ним, что бы он ни решил.

— А если он перестанет быть императором?

Феликс пожал плечами.

— Все равно.

Ему показалось, или Хильда выдохнула? Склонив голову, она теперь рассматривала его.

— Что должно случиться, чтобы ты оставил его?

— Он должен мне приказать, — не раздумывая ответил Феликс и тут же об этом пожалел. — Надеюсь, — сказал он, глядя Хильде в глаза, — вы не станете использовать это против меня.

Сможет ли Хильда надавить на Алека так, чтобы он отдал подобный приказ? Феликс не хотел это проверять.

Но к его безмерному удивлению, Хильда рассмеялась. Задорным мальчишеским смехом, совершенно неподходящим ни к ее образу властной императрицы, ни к этому мрачному кабинету.

— Я не враг тебе, Феликс Миттермайер, — сказала она, качая головой и улыбаясь. — Я безмерно рада, что ты рядом с моим сыном. И я хотела попросить тебя быть рядом с ним и впредь. 

Феликс едва удержался от того, чтобы ущипнуть себя. Он не ослышался?

— Меня не нужно об этом просить, — ответил он.

— И все же, — повторила Хильда, — позаботься о нем, пожалуйста.

Феликс кивнул.

— Обещаю, — сказал он.

Он уже стоял на пороге, когда Хильда окликнула его.

— Ты очень похож на своего отца, — сказала она.

— Я знаю, — ответил Феликс.

Ему не нужно было уточнять — он точно знал, какого из его двух отцов она имеет в виду.

Конечно же, Феликс рассказал Алеку про этот разговор. Поздно ночью, в постели, когда они уже насытились друг другом.

— Так что она наверняка знает, — такими словами он закончил свой рассказ. — Даже попросила позаботиться о тебе.

Феликс поднес к губам его ладонь и поцеловал, но Алек неожиданно отдернул руку и отвернулся.

— Зря она это сделала, — сказал он.

Голос его звенел от напряжения. Феликс приподнялся, попытался развернуть его к себе, но Алек негодующе дернул плечом и остался на месте.

— Ты же знаешь, мне не нужны такие просьбы... — Феликс решительно не понимал, что происходит и что ему нужно говорить.

— Я знаю, — отмахнулся Алек. — Дело не в этом.

Он вдруг порывисто развернулся, притянул к себе Феликса и поцеловал — отчаянно и страстно, и Феликс снова не понял столь резкой перемены.

Если о нем Алек знал все, то сам иногда по-прежнему оставался загадкой.

Лето закончилось слишком быстро, по крайней мере так показалось Феликсу. И в то же время — оно было длинною в целую жизнь, и Феликс успел забыть и отвыкнуть от того, что в столице все иначе. Что он живет в собственной резиденции, откуда уже не пройдешь так просто в покои императора, не останешься ночевать. Их встречи с Алеком стали реже, и Феликс тосковал, страшно тосковал, и почти не мог спать. Он надеялся, что у Алека все не так, что тот не мечется всю ночь по постели, пытаясь найти и обнять того, с кем привык засыпать. Очень надеялся, но темные круги под глазами юного императора заставляли его сомневаться.

Осень выдалась тяжелой: взбунтовался один из военных округов Империи, армия примкнула к восставшим, пришлось отправлять флот... Восстание было жестоко подавлено, но далеко не сразу, и теперь Империя гудела, как растревоженный улей, то тут, то там вспыхивали очаги недовольства. 

В этих условиях Алек принимал новый корабль — не флагман, но обычный военный крейсер, которыми планировали заменить устаревшие модели. Более быстрый, более маневренный, более мощный. Император осматривал его прямо на верфях, со всех сторон сверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, несколько журналистов снимали эпохальное событие на камеры. Алек, нет, Александр-Зигфрид фон Лоэнграмм гордо нес увенчанную золотыми кудрями голову, белый плащ стелился за ним по полу, сверкало шитье на мундире. Алек закончил военную академию и получил чин лейтенанта, и на этом его военная карьера остановилась. Для правителя мирного времени куда важнее были другие вещи, именно их изучению он посвятил свое время. И все же, став императором, он принял должность главнокомандующего — и облачился в мундир.

Людей вокруг было слишком много, яркий свет слепил глаза — идеальные условия для покушения, если ты не дорожишь собственной жизнью. Клаус Губер и не дорожил. Он потерял всю семью во время восстания и жаждал отомстить. Но все это Феликс узнал позже, намного позже. В тот момент он видел лишь человека с ножом, вынырнувшего из ниши в коридоре и бросившегося на Алека. Время замедлило свой бег. Феликс видел, как развеваются волосы убийцы, как искривляется в ухмылке его рот. Охрана не успевала, трагически не успевала, и тогда Феликс сделал единственно возможное: бросил себя вперед, закрывая Алека собою, словно щитом.

Лезвие вошло в грудь, но Феликс не почувствовал боли, только то, что во рту моментально стало солоно. С разочарованным криком убийца выдернул нож и нанес еще один удар, метя за плечо, туда, где был Алек, но Феликс успел перехватить его руку, снова подставить под удар себя — на этот раз лезвие скользнуло по шее.

Феликс услышал дружный крик ужаса, но сам не почувствовал ничего, кроме навалившейся слабости. Кажется, он упал, увлекая за собой убийцу; кажется, того наконец скрутила подоспевшая охрана... Мир вращался вокруг, словно в водовороте, засасывая, увлекая на глубину. Феликс закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ему на волю.

— Оскар, — услышал он звонкий голос Алека, — не смей!

Алек, сияющий, светлый, склонился над ним, и Феликс, распахнув глаза, держался за него взглядом, словно за якорь. Плащ и лицо у Алека были забрызганы кровью. «Что — не смей?» — хотел спросить Феликс — и не мог. Только смотрел, смотрел в льдисто-голубые глаза. Ему казалось: он тонет в них — и одновременно взлетает ввысь, в небо, такое же яркое, как глаза Алека.

Когда и как небесная синева сменилась белизной потолка больничной палаты, Феликс не понимал. Вроде бы он даже не закрывал глаз, а вот, оказывается, лежит теперь в окружении мерно пищащих медицинских приборов, с какими-то трубками в носу. Феликс попробовал пошевелить руками и ногами — тела он почти не чувствовал — и с ужасом обнаружил, что левая рука не слушается.

«Отрезали!» — мелькнула в его голове паническая мысль. Сразу вспомнился Вален и его бионический протез — неужели его теперь ждет то же самое? Однако, скосив глаза, Феликс обнаружил Алека, скорчившегося в неудобной позе на кресле рядом и уложившего голову на его руку. Феликс едва не рассмеялся от облегчения.

— Алек! — тихо позвал он, и тот немедленно проснулся, вскинул голову.

— Оскар? Ты как?

— Ты всю руку мне отлежал, — пожаловался Феликс, хихикнув, и начал разминать несчастную конечность.

У него было какое-то приподнятое настроение, должно быть от обезболивающих. Но Алек смотрел серьезно, даже не улыбаясь.

— Ты чуть не умер, — сказал он. — Как ты мог так со мной поступить?

— Надо было дать ему убить тебя? — поинтересовался Феликс.

Алек не ответил. Он осторожно взял в свои ладони руку Феликса и начал массировать, а потом поднес губам и поцеловал.

— Я же говорил, зря моя мать тебя просила...

Феликс, надо признать, даже не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. А когда понял — рассердился.

— Думаешь, я из-за этого? — гневно спросил он.

Алек покачал головой и грустно усмехнулся.

— Нет. Просто примета плохая...

Плохая так плохая. У Феликса не было сил уточнять. К горлу вдруг подкатила тошнота, голова закружилась. Словно издалека он слышал голос Алека:

— Старые адмиралы и так шепчутся, что история повторяется. Что мы — как они.

Ему не было нужды уточнять, как кто.

— Нет, — ответил Феликс, преодолевая дурноту. — Мы — не они. Ведь я остался жив.

— Да, — согласился Алек.

Он помолчал немного, а потом, почему-то шепотом, признался:

— Несколько лет назад я задавался вопросом, можно ли было спасти Кирхайса. Искал материалы по ранениям в шею, что нужно делать, как быстро... Я знал, что у меня не больше минуты. Я знал, что нужно прижать артерию. Я много раз думал, что если бы это знали те, кто был тогда рядом с Кирхайсом, — он бы остался жив. Но они не знали. А я — знал.

До Феликса не сразу дошло значение его слов.

— Подожди, — сказал он, пытаясь схватить ускользающую мысль за хвост, — получается, ты спас мне жизнь?

Алек тихонько рассмеялся.

— А ты мне, — ответил он. — Так что мы квиты.

Феликс провалялся в больнице, кажется, целую вечность. Алек приходил к нему каждый день — по вечерам. И засыпал, вытянувшись рядом на больничной койке. 

— Прости, не могу остаться на день, — извинялся он каждое утро.

Но Феликса это не огорчало. Что его на самом деле расстраивало — так это то, что Алек наотрез отказывался говорить, как идут дела в Империи. Он запретил Феликсу смотреть новости, а врачам — разговаривать с ним о чем-то, кроме курса лечения. Феликс бесился от скуки, читал, прости господи, бумажные книги и требовал от врачей, чтобы те его как можно скорее выписали. Увы, на этот счет тоже был приказ Алека: только после полного выздоровления.

Вот так и вышло, что о втором восстании Феликс узнал, только когда вышел из больницы. Оно было подавлено быстрее и жестче, и недовольные притихли, как мыши под веником, но Алек все равно принял решение реформировать систему военных округов.

— Как твой помощник, — сказал Феликс, вникнув в курс дела, — я мог бы быть тебе полезен, если бы ты хоть слово мне сказал!

— Я говорю сейчас, — парировал Алек. — И вот теперь, когда ты полностью здоров, мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Феликс еще поворчал для порядка, но стоило признать: будет лучше, если он сможет сосредоточиться на работе, не боясь упасть в обморок от чрезмерного усердия.

— И еще одно, — сказал Алек, пристально глядя на Феликса, — ты переезжаешь во дворец.

— В каком качестве? — хмыкнул Феликс.

Он был не против, но как это объяснить остальным?

— В качестве начальника моей личной гвардии.

У Феликса округлились глаза.

— Кисслинг подал прошение об отставке, — продолжал тем временем Алек. — И я его принял. Он сильно сдал и сам понимает это.

— Какая головокружительная карьера, — пробормотал Феликс себе под нос.

Перед его внутренним взором возникли отцы — оба смотрели с разочарованием. «Это мой путь, не ваш!» — хотелось ответить им Феликсу. Его самого все устраивало.

— Кирхайс охранял дом Райнхарда и Аннерозе во время гражданской войны, — тихо сказал Алек, словно читая его мысли. — В этом нет ничего унизительного.

— Я знаю, — ответил Феликс.

— Я рассчитываю, что ты наведешь порядок в гвардии и найдешь себе заместителя, — голос Алека постепенно становился громче. — И я не освобождаю тебя от должности моего помощника.

— Думаешь, я смогу совмещать? — удивился Феликс.

— Я уверен в этом, — мотнул головой Алек. — Только ты и сможешь. 

Он смотрел настойчиво и с вызовом и, кажется, готов был выдать еще аргументы, но Феликс прижал палец к его губам.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — я согласен.

— Отлично, — просиял Алек и поцеловал его палец. — Наконец-то я начну нормально высыпаться!

Все вышло так, как и предсказывал Алек. Феликс действительно очень быстро нашел себе заместителя: талантливого юношу на несколько лет старше и фанатично преданного Императору. И с совмещением обязанностей у Феликса тоже не возникло проблем, хотя реформирование оказалось весьма непростым процессом. Алек не уничтожал военные округа, но превращал их в административные, попутно реформируя армию, возвращая ей единство. Ему приходилось не только ломать голову над тем, как лучше это сделать и как прописать в документах, но и отбиваться от недовольных, а еще — от армии журналистов, осаждавших его с каверзными вопросами вроде: «Вы считаете, что Райнхард зря создал систему военных округов? Вы осуждаете его действия?».

Алек держался стойко и безупречно.

— Мой отец, — говорил он, — создал прекрасную рабочую систему, но создавал он ее под себя. То, что она продержалась столь долго — очередное доказательство его гения. Но мой отец никогда не утверждал, что создает нечто незыблемое и вечное, он знал, что в будущем возникнет необходимость в изменениях, и подготовил для них почву. Уверен, он бы одобрил то, что я сейчас делаю.

Феликс безмолвной тенью стоял у него за плечом. Он слушал эти слова и немного завидовал: хотел бы он столь же искренне верить, что отцы его бы одобрили. Он точно знал: Алек действительно уверен в том, что говорит. Алек и наедине часто повторял, что отец для него подготовил вот это, а еще вот то и вот то...

«Он не знал о тебе», — хотелось сказать Феликсу, но он прикусывал себе язык и молчал. Только однажды он осмелился спросить, формулируя крайне аккуратно: неужели Алек считает, что Райнхард всерьез планировал обзавестись наследником?

— О нет, — расхохотался тогда Алек. — Насколько я понимаю, мой отец вообще не думал, что у него когда-нибудь будут дети. Но он действительно оставлял задел на будущее для того, кто станет императором после него. Им стал я. Значит, он делал это для меня.

В этом была своя логика, и Феликс с ним согласился.

Как и многие другие разговоры, этот они вели в постели. Алек надолго замолчал, и Феликс решил было, что он уснул, но тут Алек вдруг снова заговорил.

— Знаешь, что станет следующим шагом? — спросил он тихо и торжественно и, когда Феликс отрицательно покачал головой, объявил: — Конституция!

— Что? — переспросил Феликс, не веря своим ушам.

— Конституция! — повторил Алек, глаза его горели огнем. — Парламент! Выборы! Представляешь, как будет интересно!

Феликс облился холодным потом, представив. С его точки зрения, Алек собирался создать проблемы себе самому. С другой стороны, в чем-то он был прав: скучно им тогда точно не будет.

— Да, — обреченно согласился Феликс, — представляю.

Впрочем, до тех пор, пока Алек будет рядом, Феликс был согласен на все.

Даже на Конституцию.


End file.
